As Long as You Believe
by Violet Saphira Darling
Summary: Peter Pan comes back, but finds Wendy...grown up! He can't take her to Neverland anymore, but forgets, and comes back to find her daughter: Jane. :  Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Well this is one of my first fanfictions, so go easy on me!

**I wrote this because I love J.M. Barrie's Peter Pan,**

**And the parts where Peter comes back to visit Wendy, but realizes she grew up always touched me :] **

**Peter and Wendy forever!**

**Enjoy**

****I do not own Peter Pan. That magnificent story belongs to JM Barrie :] ****

"Good-bye, Peter."

"Good-bye, Wendy! See you at our next spring cleaning!"

And with that, he left. The boy who was invincible, and would never grow up. The boy where trees danced as he passed by, where the wind swirled with him as he flew by, and where the sunlight shined against his brilliant smile.

Wendy raced to her window, and waved to him, as he grinned, carelessly running a hand through his bristling hair. She watched as he showed off his flying skills, performing flips in the air. Shaking her head and chuckling, Wendy left the room, with the window wide open. For that window would always be open for Peter, for him to take her to the magical beautiful home called Neverland.

.

Years passed, and each time Peter visited, it brought Wendy joy to see him again, but at the same time, she feared each visit. For as she grew, she became wiser…more practical…more like an adult. Time was slowing eating away at her youth, and childhood began to slip through her fingers. She thought less and less about Neverland, and more about her life at school and with her family. Although Wendy never forgot her adventures with Peter and the lost boys –for that was impossible –the memories seemed more like dreams: blurry and far away. She worried more about her grades and her education. She began to think more about boys, and how pretty she looked, which brought on another problem.

On her 12th birthday, Peter had come for one of his spring cleanings. Even though he had promised he would visit every year, he often forgot, and came at random. Wendy had been prepared, like she was every time Peter came. She was wearing the same nightgown she had worn during her first time flying, but scratched at it, for it was short and tight on her. Wendy desperately hoped that Peter was too distracted to notice, and she sighed in relief when he greeted her as usual.

When Wendy turned 15, her breasts began to sprout, and she formed more curves. Her body transformed into a woman's, and she often giggled about boys with her friends. Peter popped in less in her mind, for lovely Wendy was the center of attention for the boys at her school.

At age 18, Peter flew in, a gleam in his eyes, and a wide smirk on his face. Hearing his entrance, Wendy froze. She wasn't expecting Peter, and knew that at her age, there was no way he wouldn't notice how she had grown. She screamed in her mind, wishing with all her heart that she could go with Peter, as a child. For Wendy had not been a child in a long time. In fact, the young woman had just been asked to marry a nice handsome man, James. When he proposed, Wendy was bursting with joy, but the small girl inside of her fluttered, and she wistfully remembered Peter. She had asked for his forgiveness in her mind, as she accepted marriage with James.

But Peter was here. Here to take a grown, soon-to-be-married woman to Neverland.

"Hello, Wendy! You ready to go?" said Peter, eagerly smiling at his old friend.

Wendy grimaced, took a deep breath, and slowly turned to face him.

"Hello, Peter. I know I…I know I look different. But it's been years since you've seen me and –".

"Oh you look fine, Wendy! I mean I know how girls are, with their hair and stuff. But you look beautiful." Peter rolled his eyes teasingly, "Come on, let's go!" He hopped onto the window, and held out his hand invitingly towards her.

Wendy smiled at him with a mixture of deep sorrow, and also fondness for the boy in front of her, looking hardly a day older than when she last saw him. But she shook her head gently, and whispered, "I can't, Peter."

His hand still spread out in front of him, Peter's smile slackened a bit.

"Well, of course you're coming!" he exclaimed childishly, "You come _every_ year with me!"

"Yes. But Peter…don't you realize what has happened?" Wendy brushed her light brown curls out of her face, "Think, Peter. What happens to us, when we leave Neverland? What is the reason why you never wanted the Lost Boys and I to leave?"

His hand dropped to his side. His young boyish face scrunched up into a frown. Then his face cleared, and Peter brushed the question off like a fly. Wendy gazed at him intently, then sighed, for she realized that he couldn't remember. She should have known. Anything he didn't wish to know, he erased from his mind. Oh how she wished she could do that!

Wendy leaned in, her eyes boring into his, "Peter. We grow up. When we left Neverland that day, we chose are fate. We chose to grow up, to become adults, to live in…this world."

She watched, with tears in her eyes, as a shadow passed over Peter's face. His eyes grew dark, and he clenched his pearly teeth together. Wendy knew that the memories were rushing back into his head. He was remembering, and now he knew that Wendy could never go back with him to Neverland.

After a few moments of harsh breathing, Peter's face cleared, and he grew calm again, with a kind…but almost sad look on him. He slowly flew over to her, his eyes glimmering wistfully.

Wendy lifted her head towards him, with tears flowing down her cheeks. Peter leaned in, and said softly, "You've grown up, haven't you?"

She nodded with wide eyes, for there was a large lump in her throat. She knew if she spoke, she would burst into uncontrollable sobs.

Peter sighed, his eyes drooping, and lowered his head for a few moments. Staring at her wistfully, he caressed her cheek, and then flew to the window.

He turned his face towards her, and whispered, "Good-bye, Wendy. I'll miss you."

With that, Peter effortlessly flew out her window, and was soon gone from sight.

Wendy slumped to the ground, and buried her face in her hands, knowing that she would never see that wonderful boy again.

After a polite knock on the door, her fiancée walked in, shocked to see the beautiful and usually cheerful Wendy sobbing into her nightgown. James rushed to her side and held her firmly, and hummed softly into her hair.

The still hiccupping Wendy looked up from his arms, and gave him a sparkling smile.

"Thank you, James," she said, "But I'm fine now."

He raised an eyebrow, but didn't press the matter.

"Well, I was just speaking to your mother, and we were discussing the matter of our…soon to be children," he said with a wink.

Wendy's eyes snapped towards him, and glared at his suggesting grin. James burst out laughing, and nudged her, "Oh, you know what I mean. We need to think of our future, and our children's future."

"Well, I suppose we can talk now."

"Yes, well we both very well know that your mother wishes for us to live and raise our children here, in this house. But I feel that as much as I adore your mother, we can start off fresh, and buy a grander, and larger house," caught up in his excitement, James went on, "Maybe we can live at the neighborhood of Roseberry, for I hear that they are building some new houses and –"

" –NO," Wendy sat up suddenly, and laid both hands on James' chest, "No James. We're living here."

Startled by her outburst, he took a moment to compose himself, and said, "Wendy darling, are you saying you wish to live in your mother's house for the rest of your life? Think about it Wendy. It's not very new, and we could buy a beautiful house where your mother can visit anytime! The children will love it!"

But Wendy narrowed her eyes, and shook her head fiercely, "No, James. I refuse to live in any house but this one! This house has memories, and I assure you, the children will love it."

James gazed at her fondly for a few moments, fiddled a little with her brown curls, and chuckled, "Very well, love. We shall live here…but may I ask why you are so attached to this house?"

She crossed her arms, and her mind raced across Peter's name, and the memories of him, coming in through that very window in front of her. Wendy sighed, looked her fiancée, and shook her head.

"I'm sorry, James. I can't tell you, but it just has to do with my childhood stories."

He nodded, and then smiled, swooping in low to kiss her lovingly.

Ok, ok. I know what you're gonna say. I know that Peter doesn't know that Wendy grew up until she had a daughter: Jane. But I'm working on that. The next chapter has Jane and Peter in it. Ok? So relax lol and I'll update the next chapter soon! I hoped you liked it, and PLZ review. :)Constructive criticism is welcome haha. (Btw, this story is not gonna be very long. Probably only like 2 or 3 chapters in total)


	2. Chapter 2

**My god, it's been 9 months since I've updated this story! For that, I apologize. But after I finished chapter 1 of this story, I wrote half of the second chapter…but then I got a bit disinterested. But the other day, I found it again and decided to finish it, so here we go! :] And thank you so much. Please Enjoy!**

Many years passed, and Peter had not visited for a very long time. Ever since he realized that Wendy had grown up, and could not go to Neverland with him any longer, Wendy found herself thinking a lot about Peter. She thought about him even though she had gotten married to James, and bore a beautiful daughter: Jane. Knowing that she could never go back, and that she could never be a child with Peter again, Wendy still caught herself longing to fly to Neverland again.

But Wendy knew that although she would probably never see Peter Pan again, she would fill Jane's head full of fascinating stories. Some were about the times when Peter defeated the evil Captain Hook, and others were about how Mother first met the famous Pan. The young girl had always been thoroughly in love with Wendy's stories, and often chose Peter Pan tales above any others.

Every night, Wendy would carry Jane in her arms, look out the window to the starry night. She would whisper stories into her ears, and then point at the brightest star out there, saying, "You see that star, Jane? That one right there?"

Baby Jane had squealed with delight at the "shiny light" in the sky.

Wendy chuckled, "Yes that one. Well, darling, Peter Pan lives at the second star to the right, and straight on 'till morning. Neverland."

She and James would always kiss the young girl goodnight, but the Jane would squeal and giggle until Wendy consented to more stories about Mermaid Lagoon, and the Lost Boys.

Soon Jane was no longer a wide-eyed little toddler, but a young lovely girl. She was bright, eager, and always full of imagination. Jane had inherited her mother's laughing brown eyes, but gained her father's dark straight hair. Zooming around the house merrily, Jane would shout and bounce around eagerly, and pretend she was fighting the deadly pirates, or dancing with the "Injuns". Wendy would often play alongside her, laughing at her daughter's hilarious antics.

James had heard plenty of wild tales of Peter Pan, and Wendy's adventures with him. But it had never occurred to him that those "stories" of her flying with Pan in Neverland were actually true. He had thought they were merely flicks based off Wendy's childhood games and imaginations, but he loved to hear Jane's laughter, and played along. However, James somehow sensed that Wendy's connections with her stories were something truly special to her, and he had never questioned his beloved wife.

One night, 7 year old Jane was bouncing on her bed, giggling hysterically with her mother as they were having an intense tickle-match. The chuckling Wendy swept her daughter in her arms, and sighed, "Ah, Jane. I wish I were young like you."

Curiously, the girl asked, "Why, Mother?"

"Well, because your imagination can't be reined in. It's boundless, endless, and it's a whole new world for you, full of amazing things," Wendy touched one of Jane's locks, and tucked it behind her ear lovingly.

"Yes…but Mother," said Jane, "You have an imagination too. Why would you be jealous of me?" Her big brown eyes gazed into her mother's, as she waited for an answer.

Wendy bit her lip, hesitating, and wondering if she should tell her daughter.

"Well, darling," she said softly, "You are a child, so you are pure and happy enough to travel to Neverland. But, alas, I cannot go, for I am an adult."

Jane paused, and pondered over this bit of information. Then her eyes widened in realization.

"Mother! Mother!" the young girl cried, "This means I'm going to Neverland, and I'm _actually_ going to meet Peter Pan, aren't I?"

She sprang up on her bed, her eyes sparkling with excitement. Spreading her arms out like a bird with wings, she swooped and hollered around her room, squealing her happiness.

All the while, Wendy sat silently on the bed, a scowl on her forehead. She regretted telling Jane this, because the girl was now convinced she was going to Neverland. How in the world was she going to tell her daughter that Peter Pan was never coming back? That 8 years ago, Wendy had told Peter that she had grown up, and could never go to Neverland again? Peter had mournfully accepted this fact, and had said his final good-byes to her forever.

Wendy forced a nervous smile, as Jane plopped back into her lap, giggling wildly. The girl clapped her hands and sang, "Peter, Peter, Peter Pan is coming!"

_How am I going to tell her?_ thought poor Wendy. But she decided that she had to tell her the truth…before it was too late.

"Jane, darling," Wendy said softly, "Just because you _can_ go to Neverland, doesn't mean that you _will_ go…"

The little girl's eyes widened, and she said, "But…how can you say that? _You _said he would! How can you say that, Mother?"

"I don't think Peter will come," replied Wendy gravely, "I just –"

" –And why not, Mother?" Jane crossed her arms, and glared at her mother, "If Peter says he is coming, then he will come!"

Wendy's eyes filled with tears and she said huskily, "Peter hasn't visited me in eight years. I don't think he knows you are here. He might not come, Jane, that's all I'm saying."

Jane sat very quietly in her mother's arms. Her body trembled for a moment…then she lifted her head with as much pride as a little girl could have, "Peter Pan always keeps his promises," Jane said simply, "He'll come, you'll see, Mother."

Wendy felt despair. What if he never came? Jane would be heartbroken…

"I'll grab some more blankets," Wendy whispered, her voice cracking, "And…we'll talk about this later, all right darling?"

Jane blinked at her mother, and said coolly, "All right."

As soon as her mother left, Jane burst into tears. For all her brave words, she was still a child, and if her mother said Peter might not come…Oh, but she mustn't think of that now. Jane crawled under her blankets, pulled it over her head, and continued to sob.

"Oh, Peter," Jane whispered to herself, "Where are you?"

Because she was crying awfully loud, Jane did not hear someone entering her room from the window. That somebody heard sobbing, and approached her bed.

"Wendy?" someone said, "Is that you?"

Jane immediately stopped weeping, and under her bed sheets, she froze. _Who said that? _Then, she felt a poke on her side.

"Are you crying, Wendy?" said the beautiful voice. It sounded like a boy.

_Wendy?_ thought Jane wildly. She slowly pulled the blanket off her head. Oh, her heart was pounding so loud! Could it be…?

_And there he was. _

The most handsome boy she had ever seen. Not because of his pearly white teeth, or because of his exquisite brown hair. Jane loved him because of the wonderful feeling that swooped upon her when he looked at her.

_Peter Pan_.

His eyes were lovely, absolutely lovely. They were a boy's eyes…and they sparkled happily. Jane's eyes fluttered, and she gazed up at him with wonder.

Peter was standing at the edge of her bed, and he grinned. Oh, how lovely he is, thought Jane.

"Ah, Wendy!" Peter put his hands on his hips, and flashed her a smile, "Are you ready to go?"

Jane, who was still staring at him in awe, snapped back to reality.

"Wendy?" Jane laughed, "No, no, Peter. My name is Jane!" Her chocolate brown eyes caressed his face, and she could not stop looking at him. Peter Pan was _really_ here!

He frowned at her, and crossed his arms. "Oh, then who are _you_? And where is Wendy?"

"I'm her daughter, Jane." She continued happily, "But my mother has told me _so_ much about you, Peter. You really are just as she described! We must get going though, if we are going to make it to Neverland by morning, and –"

Her words were cut short because Peter Pan had suddenly flown very close to her. He squinted his eyes, and began to study her face very carefully. Jane trembled in excitement, and didn't make a sound.

"Hm" Peter said, running a hand through his hair carelessly "You're Wendy's daughter? That's very nice, I suppose. At least you're a girl, so you can come back to Neverland to be my mother."

He extended his hand towards her, like a perfect gentlemen. Except a mischievous sparkle was in his eyes, and she could only wonder what he was planning.

"Oh, yes!" Jane exclaimed, a brilliant smile upon her face, "Yes, I can tell you all sorts of stories, just like my mother did for you and–"

Again, she stopped. Wendy was at the door, her eyes wide in complete shock. Her beautiful brown locks tumbled down her shoulders, and her heart shaped lips were still as lovely as ever. Jane realized her mother was stunning, and she swelled with pride. She was glad that when Peter visited again, he would still see Wendy as a beautiful girl.

But Wendy's face had turned white, and she did not take her eyes of Peter Pan for an instant. It was like she had seen a ghost.

"Mother?" Jane smiled hesitantly, "Peter Pan has come for me."

But Peter and Wendy were still locked in their gaze. He flew a couple feet towards her mother, and his eyes hardened as he remembered.

"You grew up, didn't you," said Peter in a sharp voice. He breathed heavily for a few moments. Then his expression softened. He suddenly looked like a very old man to Wendy, despite his boyish appearance. His eyes looked dark, tired, and sad.

As they continued to wordlessly stare at each other, Wendy knew that Peter had forgiven her.

"I thought you already knew," Wendy said, with a twisted smile of bitterness.

The boy stepped closer to her.

"Do you still have a thimble for me, Wendy?"

Jane laughed, because she remembered her mother's "thimble" in the stories.

But Wendy did not laugh. She quickly glanced at her daughter, and then brushing her hair out of her eyes, Wendy said in a low voice, "Peter, you must know Jane means more to me than anything in the world."

Peter Pan waited politely for her to continue.

"More than _anything_." Her eyes were dead serious, "Do you understand, Peter? If she goes to Neverland with you…she might not come back…"

Wendy's voice cracked, and tears began to flow down her cheeks. Jane cried out softly, and ran to embrace her mother.

"Don't you ever forget about me," Wendy whispered fiercely to her daughter, "Don't you forget about your mother."

Jane's eyes were wide as she peered up at her mother. She didn't understand why Wendy was so frightened. She was just going to Neverland for a little while. Of _course _she was going to remember her mother! Of _course_ she was coming back!

But what Jane did not know was that in Neverland, memories began to fade. The longer one stayed with Peter, the more one forgot about their past. Remembering was like looking into a muddy puddle. Wendy had almost forgotten her own mother, and now she was terrified that Jane would forget…and never come back from Never Neverland…

Peter was silent throughout the two girls' embrace. He gazed into Wendy's face, with the most curious expression. Reaching out with his right hand, he gently caressed her face, and touched her tears.

"I'll bring her back, I promise."

"Oh, Peter," murmured Wendy, treasuring his touch, "I've missed you so…"

She still loved Peter Pan –that would never change. But to her eyes, he was also what _could_ have been, if she had never grown up…if she had never left Neverland.

Peter smiled a bit sadly at her, for he too was remembering his days with Wendy, John, and Michael.

"Thank you for being my mother, Wendy" Peter said quietly. With that, he turned to Jane, and held out his hand again.

Jane was still bewildered by her mother's tears, and her love for Wendy almost caused her to stay…almost.

With one last glance at Wendy, she whispered, "I love you, Mother. Keep that window open." She took Peter Pan's hand, and off they flew…into the dark beautiful night.

Wendy closed her eyes, and felt the cool breeze coming from the open window. She wiped her tears, and gazed at the stars. They were brighter than ever tonight. But of course, one star was brighter than all the rest, and at that moment, Wendy somehow knew that Jane would come back to her from Never Neverland.

She would come back.

**I do believe this is the end of my short story, but who knows? I might write about Margaret. Maybe. I hope you enjoyed this story, and do tell me how I did! Loved it? Hated it? Please review! And thanks everyone :)**


End file.
